


No Hickey!

by Idontunderstandwhy



Series: Loosely connect Tarlos fluff [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, Usual 126 shenanigans, maybe cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontunderstandwhy/pseuds/Idontunderstandwhy
Summary: TK gets mercilessly teased for showing up at work with hickeys. Also Carlos being the cutest boyfriend and TK being TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Loosely connect Tarlos fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145810
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247





	No Hickey!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what this is. I had to think for a good 10 minutes about what to write in the summary because I just wrote this on a whim. 
> 
> I'm just really stressed about my exams (which I'm panicking about but still not studying for) and apparently writing cute nonsense helps.

TK could only vaguely remember a kiss on his forehead and a faint "Goodbye" when he woke up alone in Carlos' bed. He looked around and realised that his boyfriend had made sure to perfectly tuck in the blanket they had been sharing and even left his pillow in his stead to give TK company. Though hugging the replacement pillow was nothing compared to waking up with his arm around Carlos' incredibly sculpted body, he still appreciated the effort. As he got out of bed he saw his clothes littered all over the floor, giving him flashbacks from last night. Even in the Texan heat a shiver went down TK's body as he recalled their.... _activities_ from the previous night. He scratched his neck, feeling a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks. Then his hands automatically went to rub his back where a dull pain had started to emerge. TK supposed it was from being knocked against too many walls but he wasn't about to start complaining. Especially since the results ended up being _quite satisfying_. Once he was done getting dressed for the day in yesterday's clothes he entered the living room. It was Monday morning so TK was well aware that Carlos had to leave early. But walking around in an empty, quiet house still disappointed him nonetheless. He heated up the already brewed coffee Carlos had left for him in a lidded cup. It honestly warmed TK's heart that he had lucked into such a caring, attentive boyfriend. The countless sweet gestures, some that he hadn't even recognized or registered yet, made him want to climb that man like a tree. Okay, now he was digressing. TK stopped himself from daydreaming, _yet again_ , by remaining himself that he had another shift starting in 2 hours. 

___

It was a rather slow day at the Fire Station. They hadn't got any calls yet, which was a good thing but also an extremely boring thing. There was a lot of meandering happening in the 126. TK was sure Marjan hasn't looked up from her phone ever since he got here (god know how many insta followers she has to keep her that busy), Paul was reading another book, Mateo had occupied himself with some inconsequential work and Judd has been cleaning his cowboy boot for an hour which wasn't even that dirty (he just needed something to do). TK after texting Carlos _a hundred times_ and not getting any replies decided to make himself a smoothie. The noise of the blender must have disrupted everyone's respective tasks because in a few minutes TK found 3 people surrounding him. Marjan was the first to speak up in a gleefully teasing tone. 

"Someone got _lucky_ last night." 

"Hmm....what gave it away? Was it the clothes from yesterday? Or my thoroughly relaxed attitude, which _none of the rest of you seem to be having_?" TK asked, rather smugly in reply. He wasn't the shy type. 

"No, it was the glaringly large tokens of _Carlos' love_ on your neck." Paul pointed out and TK felt a bit flustered. He hadn't noticed any hickeys and even if he had he'd have probably turned a blind eye to them. 

"I have seen my fair share of love bites back in the day but those look dangerous." Judd, who was sitting a few yards away from TK, added and Marjan joined in

"Were you guys role playing as draculas? Cause that is the only plausible explanation I can think of."

At first TK thought his friends were over-exaggerating but now he was starting to wonder how bad they really were. He looked for a reflecting surface to check it out and once he caught a glimpse of them on the shining refrigerator door he realised why they all seemed so alarmed. The marks were deep purple, quite large and extremely visible on his otherwise pale skin. TK knew he and Carlos' had a habit of getting carried away he just didn't realised how much. 

"There has to be some kind of a workplace appropriacy rule against that, right?" Mateo said, gesturing towards TK's neck "Something that you are _definitely breaking_ right now."

"Even if there is any such rule....I don't think you'll ever have to worry about it, Mateo." TK's response was rather savage, earning a lot of ohs and ahs from everyone and a gentle smack on the shoulder with an offended "Hey!" from Mateo. TK knew he was going to be teased about this, mercilessly for god knows how many weeks to come. But he also had a few good burns left in him and he was sure as hell putting them to use. 

"But for real though, for our eyes and brains sake, cover that up." Judd said and Paul agreed with him. 

"Yeah, man, wear a scarf." 

"We are in TEXAS! It's 104 degrees out there! Why would I wear a scarf?!" TK seemed outraged by these demands. 

"Out of shame." Marjan answered but before anyone could force TK into wearing a scarf in the scorching heat the alarms went off and the bells started ringing. Everyone in the 126 hurriedly packed up and prepared to leave. As TK got in the fire trunk his father gave him a look that he could only describe as an odd mixture of terror and amusement. 

"You know, TK, when we gave you the talk about being safe we _weren't just_ talking about condoms. We thought it was obvious at the time but I just want to clarify...." Captain Strand started talking from the front seat, making the rest of the 126 splutter into laughs and TK covered his face in embarrassment "...we also want you to make it out _alive_ and just in general.....be alive afterwards--" 

Though Owen sounded a bit perplexed TK could hear his dad cracking up. 

"Okay, okay! I think that's enough for today. Let's just focus on the job." TK interrupted loudly, hoping to put an end to this leg pulling.

Though he only partly succeeded since as soon as the emergency was dealt with the entire crew went right back to teasing him, relentlessly for the remainder of their shift. 

___

It was sometime after midnight when TK's shift got over. He felt exhausted after having to deal with his quipping friends all day. They spent most of their time and effort today in trying to embarrass him. Even the paramedics team and his dad joined in. Now all TK wanted was to hug his boyfriend, something that he had been deprived of since today morning. So he directly came to Carlos' house after his shift for dinner. He was idly sitting on the couch, checking his phone and waiting for Carlos to come home when the door finally opened.

"Hey...." Carlos greeted his boyfriend in a singsong way which was very unlike him. TK raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"That was a very flirtatious _'hey'_."

"You are the one who sent me hundreds of texts and many of them weren't exactly..... _workplace friendly_."

"Well, I was bored." TK shrugged and Carlos seemed rather annoyed with the firefighter.

"You can't just rile me up because you are bored!" 

"Sure I can." TK said before rather seductively getting up and walking towards Carlos, putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and tilting his head. 

Carlos closed his eyes expecting a kiss but instead got something sprayed on his face. He opened his eyes to see TK holding a sanitiser bottle and having a laughing fit. Carlos' eyes widen in utter disbelief at his boyfriend's antics.

"You should have seen your face." TK spoke between laughs, trying not to fall over himself.

"TK, please tell me you _did not_ just spray sanitiser on my face." Carlos sounded so done that it only made TK laugh harder.

After a solid 3 minutes of laughter TK finally stopped. He noticed his boyfriend was still staring at him with a very unamused look and went to wipe the droplets of sanitizer off his face. 

"Come on, it's organic, my dad made sure of that." TK said dismissively, not taking Carlos' irritation seriously "And your eyes were closed so....no harm, no foul, right?"

"Oh, no! There was harm. A LOT of harm....was done.....to my feelings." 

"How about, after dinner, I show your _feelings_....just HOW SORRY I feel about hurting them." TK smirked as he watched the annoyance fading away from Carlos' face.

"I think my _feelings_ will appreciate that."

___

Carlos was a _little_ caught up in making out with his boyfriend to notice the sudden change in the other man's attitude. So when TK pushed him away it truly startled him. He wondered if he had done something wrong that repulsed TK. But then again TK was still straddling his lap and had his arms round Carlos' shoulder so surely it was something else. He stared at his boyfriend with questioning eyes to understand what's wrong but TK was panting too heavily to talk right now.

"Not....my....neck." TK eventually said in a labored voice.

"What? Why?" Carlos didn't really understand what the complaint was about. If the noises TK was making were _any evidence_ he quite liked getting his neck kissed.

"You.....Hickeys!" TK, still having a hard time catching his breath, accusingly poked Carlos' chest. Carlos gently held TK's neck in his hands as he examined the marks. He laced 8 of his fingers into the hair at the back of his boyfriend's head while his thumbs traced the marks that he had _apparently_ put there.

"Issh, sorry. I didn't mean to do this." Carlos winced, he hadn't realised how deep they were. "Did you get a lot of grief for them?"

"More like relentless, merciless teasing." 

"Sorry...." Carlos apologised again whilst placing soft, sweet kisses on those dark marks. And before TK knew it he was again getting mindless absorbed in the sudden delicateness his boyfriend was showing. But before he got complete lost in it he ordered

"No more marks!"

___

It was about 10 in the morning and Carlos was getting ready for work when he heard a shrill, angry, high-pitched voice loudly calling his name from the bathroom.

"Carlos Reyes!!" 

Carlos flinched so abruptly that his badge, that he was trying to tuck into his belt, fell off his hand. He almost sprinted to the bathroom to check if TK was okay. And there he found his boyfriend wet haired, in just a towel, standing in front of the mirror with a very pissed off look. TK pointed towards the underside of his jaw before asking with a lot of force

"WHAT ARE....THESE!?!" 

Carlos grimaced, noticing the two new marks that had appeared on TK's jaw.

"I thought I specifically told you NO HICKEYS!" TK scrutinised his neck on the mirror again, he seemed quite furious with his boyfriend.

"It wasn't intentional. I wasn't trying to...." Carlos stuttered in an attempt to defend himself "It's just....you are just....so....white!"

"That's your excuse? Really!? _My whiteness_ is your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, it's a fact. You are very....white? And everytime I go to kiss you I accidentally end up marking you." Carlos explained but TK wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Ugh, god! Marjan is going to have a field day with this." TK morosely paced around the bathroom "At least tell me you own a scarf."

Carlos looked at his boyfriend as if he had lost his mind. He wondered if TK knew what the temperature outside was. 

"Why do you need a scarf?"

"To hide my shame, Carlos! To Hide My Shame!" TK announced before he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Carlos feeling confused, slightly perplexed and guilty.


End file.
